Me Taberu Hito: Eye Eater
by ShyReaper
Summary: The eyes are the literal windows to the soul. And a certain Hiro Hamada experiences a scarring betrayal by someone he trusted and loved since he was a child. Slightly Non-Consensual but not really. Demon-AU. ONESHOT. First Person POV


Oneshot

Me Taberu Hito: Eye Eater

"Noooo!" I begged over and over again, thrashing and flailing as wildly as possible trying to knock _him_ off of me. Though, no matter what I did my smaller body was just too weak to do anything.

I felt my body losing strength with every passing moment and I knew soon that I wouldn't be able to put up anymore resistance, not that it was much resistance to begin with but even with that thought in my head, I kept trying to summon energy my body no longer had. I couldn't let _him_ take me. Not _him__!_ Why did it have to be _him_?!

My eyes bleeds hot tears and I felt _him_ blow _his_ wet breath against my ear, followed by a husky, _disgusting_ horrible laugh. It was the worst thing that I have ever had heard in my entire life and _will ever_ have heard! It reminded me about who I 'thought_'__he_ was; that kindly neighbor who would always smile at and look at me with those beautiful eyes of _his_, that _man_ who was pure, that _man_ whom I had thought was my guardian angel.

_Angel_.

Now I knew _he_ was anything but an angel. And _he_ was no guardian!

_He_ tricked me! _He_ tricked us all...

I don't want to die, now! Not like what _he_ did to-to...

I trail off slightly, hoping that by not finishing that thought that everything would be a-okay but deep down I already knew that it wasn't.

Like what _he_ did to my parents...

I feel my tears burst out more as I thought about how _he_ had just killed them and thrown them away like yesterday's garbage! _He _killed them and now, it was my turn! I didn't want to die!

"Please! No! Don't!" I kept crying.

"Yes... Yes, this is what I want, Hiro," _he_ calls my name in such a strange husky tone that I feel my body react in ways that only confused me. "You make me so _mmmhhm_ hard, Hiro." I didn't understand what _he_ was talking about, I just wanted it to end!

_He_ rips at my shirt with a hand and fiddles with my nipples with _his_ thumbs, licking the entirety of my face again.

"Hiro, you smell so _gooood_. I haven't had someone like you in a long long _long_ time." _He_ seems to be off in _his_ own world, only 'tasting' and licking at me. _He_ trailed up from my chin, lingering on my lips before rising a bit higher.

My eyes widened as I felt the tip of _his_ thin elongated tongue slipping slightly over my right eye, flicking at the pupil. It felt like a tiny bump like when you pressed on your own eye from under the lid but more stinging, more painful, while more _something_.

Whatever that something was, it was a something that made my heart stop.

I opened my mouth to scream from the agonizing feeling but felt my throat clog by an invisible force, my voice magically gone.

_He_ leans up from me and smirks, _savoring_ the torture; m_y_ pain. A wide grin stretches across _his_ lips and they slowly part to reveal jagged white fangs. "Hiro. Hiro. Hiro." _He_ purrs before _he_ lunges forward and all I can see is red...

–

I blink and open my eyes. Well... eye.

I mentally flinched and unconsciously reach a hand over where my right eye should've been. Now in its place was a black eye-patch with a red insignia of a drop of blood.

Damn, _him_...!

I bite at my tongue and make a frown.

That missing eye of mines was now only a grim reminder of someone whom I once thought the world of. Back then, I hadn't even known of the existence of demons and then it turns out that the young man next door was actually a demon himself. _He_ had been neighbors with my parents well before I was born, making himself part of the family. Biding _his_ time.

My birth was only the beginning of the end, it seems. _He_ finally decided to show _his_ true colors sometime around my 8th birthday and my entire world hasn't been the same since.

I miraculously survived the encounter. And now, I work as a demon slayer of sorts. Waiting for when I could take my vengeance back on that _bastard_! A shiver runs down my back.

I miss the good old times, when _he_ was just a young man who aspired to be a robotics engineer who'd always have me over _his_ house and taught me so many thing; _even though it was all a lie_.

I shut my eye and fist the silver locket tightly in my hands. It had a picture of my parents' smiling faces on the left and on the right the inspiring words 'I am not giving up on you, so don't give up on yourself. Be the greatest you can be, Hiro.' I want to crush it into dust. To destroy it! It held so so so many memories...both painful and comforting.

It was a gift that _he_ gave me a year before I realized what a load of bull it all was!

But as much as I wanted to, even if it was a lie, it was all I had left of my parents...and my memories of _him_ from before, as much as I hate to admit it.

I really did idolize _him_...didn't I?

"Hey, sexy. How's it hanging?" I put away the locket and look up to see a young looking man who was a head taller than me. He wasn't too much on the thick side and he was lean on all of the right places. His skin was a light olive and he had nice looking green eyes.

Even from a mile away, I could tell right away that he was a demon.

Just like _him_.

I put on my best seductive smile, making sure to let him see the gap in my upper teeth and look as cute and innocent as possible.

"Hey, mister," I trail off, giving him a mischievous gesture with my brows.

"'_Hey_' yourself, sweet cheeks." The demon chuckles haughtily and I see his gaze wonder slightly over my backside before he looks me squarely in my left eye.

I swear I could feel the bile rise up in my throat. It was hard to tell if I was more offended at how he gazed at me intently, staring through my soul or when he stared at my behind, obviously wanting to do a little 'wrestling' in the bedsheets. Or as the case usually was, out in the open against the cold hard alleyway walls.

"That depends," I saunter up to him and give him a light brush of my fingers under his chin. I push past him and leer over my shoulders at him. "How much you have?" I reach a hand over my tight shorts, rubbing over the curves of my bottom before brushing softly against my porcelain thighs.

I stick out my tongue from under my mouth and bite at it playfully. Giving him an alluring look from under my one good eye.

"_Hiihhhhh_!" The man sighs out loudly. it was easy to tell that I caught him hook, line, and sinker. "Oh, baby! Punk teens like you are the sweetest!"

He brushes his bangs to the left and quickly walks up to me before he grabs me by one wrist, laying it on his crotch as he presses himself into me and taking my other wrist up against the wall over my head.

"How old are you anyway?" He asks with a smile that wanted a thrill.

I look up at him from under my gaze and say with a low breathy whisper, "Just turned 15."

He laughs at his own luck, quietly savoring the sin that he was about to commit with someone so nubile and fresh who was also slutty to the core. _At least that's what he thought_.

He bends forward to take small nibbles across the arc of my neck, taking care to remove my small hoody out of his way, I elicit a small gasp from his cold lips against my warm flesh which only pushed him further as he suck on my flesh like a starving babe.

I look left and right to see if anyone was around and mentally smiled when I saw no one. I look back at him and give him a questioning look, licking my lips. "So how about before we have some fun, you can give me what I'm due." I tell him.

The man chuckles a bit, pulling his face up from me and goes back to looking me so intensely in my left eye. The chuckle quickly gets darker as his voice booms, now demonic. His green eyes were now a fiery glowing red and his teeth turn into fangs as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks, your _payment_ is long overdue..." He takes a deep breath through his nostrils and sighs longingly. "Your _soul_ that is! It smells _ridiculously delicious_!" He shakes his head. "The scent alone just makes me want to slap myself silly! I can't believe I got my hands on such easy prey!"

I start to laugh and my bangs fall over my eye, causing him to look suspiciously at me.

"You're wrong, _handsome_," I say the words with obvious disdain. "It seems the prey doesn't realize when its been trapped." I look up at him in the same way I would do to an insignificant insect.

He doesn't say anything and just punches me in the side of my face, knocking me to the ground. I grow quiet and say nothing, letting the blood run down across my cut cheeks. He kneels over me on all fours with a knee pressing hard against my crotch.

"You don't seem to grasp who's the one in control, _sweet cheeks_," he says as he starts to hold me down with an iron grip. With one hand he slowly begins to pull down my shorts and raise my hoody above my belly.

The demon leans down and proceeds to take a whiff of my eye and moans in disgusting bliss.

His actions mirror _his_ so much so that I feel my body grow rigid in fear for a moment, silently cursing myself for becoming weak at that memory of _him_.

"After I'm done playing with your taut body, then I'm going to treat myself to your soul..."

He stretches out his elongated demon tongue and proceeds to lick at my bare stomach before he goes for my left eye. He smiles evilly as he takes a moment before eating it.

But I didn't give him that chance.

I rip out of his hold, shooting a hand over across his throat and pushed him down backwards, to his surprise. Before he said anything, I tore out his left arm like it was paper tissue and he screamed as black blood flowed out.

"You–That's not possible! You're just a human, how are you this strong?!" He asked, his long tongue flailing around madly. I grab that irritating appendage and rip it out and he screams again.

I lean over him, pressing my butt against his stomach in a flirting manner.

"Maybe you're just too weak." I say with a light laugh.

I open my mouth and bite into his face, tearing out his left demonic eye, pulling it by its cord and swallowing it whole like I was a starving animal. He thrashes from under me, trying to kick and punch but not being able to do anything. I burp with blood drenched chins and lean over his right eye, prepared to do the same.

"H-How...?" He manages to say, somehow coherent despite missing his tongue.

I smile at him again and flip my eye-patch up in response.

And then he finally saw _it_.

The look in his remaining eye only made my smile grow wider, me feeling even more sadistic now. I loved when demons got a taste of their own medicine! It just made me so horny!

Then, I sank my teeth into his last eye and red lava flowed through from where I bit and into his veins. It spread over the entirety of his body and when there was nowhere left for the light to travel, his body exploded into a million red ashes.

I slowly got up, bringing my blood drenched hand up to my nose, smelling it before I lapped at it like a hungry dog. In my hunger, I failed to take notice of warm hands wrapping around my waist. I feel their strong grasp pull me into the naked muscular chest of their owner.

"Hiro, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I hear _his_ familiar voice just as _he_ pressed my chin between _his_ fingers and pushes upward so that I could look at _him_.

"..._Tadashi_!" I growl his name like fire on my tongue. I spit at him and he just laughs, the vibration of his chest fluttering through mines and filling the emptiness in my hole.

He twists me around and holds me tenderly by my shoulders, looking me up and down.

"It really has been a while, hasn't it?" He repeats, licking his lips playfully. "I never really finished my meal from 7 years ago, haven't I?"

"You bastard!" I yell at him and he moves forward, pushing the two of us into the wall. My legs turn to jelly and I feel him lift me up with a single hand, forcing me to grab onto it as I try to tear him off of me. "Go ahead, you bastard–_urgh_–kill me, already!"

"Why so _soon_, Hiro?" Tadashi laughs and breathes hot air against my bare neck. I sweat nervously at his tone. "I haven't...tasted someone so delicious in such a long long _long_ time." He says words that I haven't heard since back then. "Let me _savor_ it for as long as possible."

Then he ripped my clothes off, stripping me completely bare, only bits of my hoody still clung to parts of my shoulders and he forcibly bent me down as he took me; body and soul.

All I could feel was _disgust_ and _hate_ for him.

Just the feeling of how our sweaty flesh pressed together and the cries of pain and pleasure with me screaming 'I hate you' over and over made it feel so disgusting. And so _wrong_.

Tadashi is looking down on me as he took me on my back, him fucking me raw and hard in some random hotel. He smiles at me with those perfect white fangs of his and I watch stunned as his red demonic eye glows at me, while his right eye had that light almond brown tint that I only recognized when I looked in a mirror.

"Hiro, look at how you've grown!" He says.

"Shut up! Just kill me already!" I roar. I try to look away from him but he takes me by the chin in his hand and forces me to stare back at him.

"Not yet, Hiro," Tadashi whispers and I feel my body go limp again. All I could feel was him pounding into me over and over, the _squelch_ of wet flesh ringing in my ears. "I still need you to get tastier–_Ahhh!_–After all, I don't know when I will get a taste like this ever again, so I'm going to savor you for as long as it takes. And until then, I'll keep on savoring your sweet tastes."

He bends over and licks at my right eye. The _red demonic_ eye that used to be his. The _thing_ that I despise, that reminds me of what he _did_ and what he _is_.

All of the angst and stress from up to that point finally takes me as he and I climax together and I fade into darkness, only recalling the hetero-chromatic gaze of red and brown looking at me tenderly.

When I come to, the morning light breaks through the window of my temporary abode.

I groan as I bring a hot hand over my eyes.

"Bastard, just _kill me_ already," I say aloud in defeat.

I reach under the pillow and pull out the silver locket, popping it open to look at the words. I run a thumb over it and it disappears to reveal a smiling Tadashi who was hugging a child-version of me. We looked so happy together.

I clench my eyes shut. Just stop messing with my heart already, you asshole!

Tears run down my face and I finally let it all out as I turn and cry into the pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Fun Facts_

_Tadashi is actually in love with Hiro and let him live while giving him his right eye_

_Tadashi is over 1 thousand years old_

_Hiro didn't get raped when he was a kid and was actually a virgin the entire time (despite his slutty persona) up until Tadashi reappeared when he became older (Tadashi was being _sincere_ in his own demonic way)_

_Hiro (you probably guessed) is half demon with Tadashi's eyes so the two of them could live together for a long time, now if only they got rid of that dreadful sexual tension_

_Haven't written 1st Person in FOREVER (It's actually my weakest subject next to fluff I've always been dark fantasy kinda person)_


End file.
